


Chasing Cars

by BonfireSmoke



Series: Chasing Cars and Counting Stars [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Part two of Chasing Cars and Counting Stars, I hope you like it.Title credits to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol





	Chasing Cars

The first time Mycroft saw Gregory Lestrade was in an abandoned warehouse. The man was allowing Sherlock to help him, so he offered payment for information.

He was turned down.

The first time Mycroft  _ really _ saw Greg was when he woke in the hospital, and Greg was there. Asking him how he felt, and smoothing his hair back.

Mycroft thought that Greg looked like a God from where he was laying, so he asked him why he looked so very pretty. His head lolled to the side.

Greg spat out something that got lost in the rushing noise around his head, went back to sleep.

He woke up again 12 hours later to a rumpled and worried looking Gregory Lestrade standing by his bed. He told him to go home and shower.

As soon as Greg left, Mycroft turned away from the door and curled in on himself. He vaguely remembered asking Greg why he looked pretty.

How mortifying.

He started crying silently from the shock of waking in a hospital, and despair of what he had said to Greg.

He didn’t even hear the door open.

He did, however, feel the hand that came to rest on his arm. He heard Gregs voice ask a question, and he garbled out something that sounded nothing like words.

He felt Greg place a kiss on his temple, and his hand start rubbing his arm.

He gasped and rolled towards Greg, muttering about how he’d been developing feelings towards him and he’d like very much to act on them.

Greg agreed.

 

The first time Mycroft thought he loved Greg, he’d just come home from a month long business trip, fully expecting a cold, empty house.

He came home to the smell of homemade lasagna and Greg’s warm arms surrounding him in a hug.

The first time Mycroft knew he loved Greg was the first time he’d woken up with Greg by his side. Usually people would sneak away in the night.

Greg had stayed.

 

The first time Mycroft had told Greg he loved him was on their first year anniversary. Greg had just told him and his hand was cupping his face and Mycroft buried his head into Greg’s shoulder and told him he loved him too.

 

And everything was perfect.

 

Then Greg fell to his knees and asked, “will you marry me?”

 

And Mycroft said “yes.”


End file.
